Among known door lock devices, a type of door lock device (a so-called door closer) that is capable of automatically fully-closing a door by a motor-operated driving mechanism, having a drive source such as a motor, when the door is manually closed is known in the art.
As an example of this type of door lock device, a door lock device is known in the art which is provided on a vehicle body with a striker that projects therefrom, whereas on a door is provided with a hook capable of being engaged with and disengaged from the striker, an interlinking lever capable of being engaged with and disengaged from the hook, a closing lever which rotates by power from an electrical drive mechanism and is connected to the interlinking lever in a manner to be capable of rotating with the interlinking lever, and an opening lever (control lever) which rotates by an operation of an open switch, etc., provided on the vehicle and includes a control groove in the shape of an elongated groove which receives a control projection, formed on the interlinking lever, in a manner to allow the control projection of the interlinking lever to move relative to the control groove. The hook is rotatable between a striker holding position for holding the striker, a striker releasing position for releasing the striker, and a draw-in commencement position (half-latched position) between the striker holding position and the striker releasing position. The interlinking lever is disengaged from the hook when the hook is in the striker releasing position, and is engaged with the hook to temporarily hold the hook in the draw-in commencement position upon the hook rotating to the draw-in commencement position. A motor of the electrical drive mechanism rotates (rotates in the forward direction) upon the hook moving to the draw-in commencement position, and transmission of this rotational force to the interlinking lever via the closing lever causes the hook having rotated to the draw-in commencement position to rotate to the striker holding position via the interlinking lever.